Princess of the Stars
by Fairy Princess Geneva
Summary: What happened when a Princess's world is blown up? She lost everyone she held dear to her heart. or does she?? She ends up at Hagwards, but her enemy followed her there. *~*~*~*~*~*~*I chance some stuff so read the story again. ~.^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
1. Run Run as fast as you can

I don't own Harry Potter, BUT I do own the Princess, so don't sue me please because you won't get anything. I fixed some stuff in the first 2 chapters, so read them again.( ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
In Hogwarts  
  
Three sixteen-year-old kids were walking to the Great Hall room and they were talking, "Ron come on or we are going to be late for the sorting ceremony." Said the girl with bushy brown hair whose name is Hermione Ginger. "Coming Hermione, you don't have to be so bossy," said the boy who had fiery red hair and a lot of freckles. "Coming Harry?" "Yes." Said the other boy who had black hair and had a scar shaped like a lighting bolt on his forehead; as he ran after his friends. They walked into the Great Hall; they were all wearing black robes and sat at the Gryffindor's table. The sorting ceremony began three minutes later. At the front of the room where the teacher set in front of them stood a stool with a wizard's hat on it and it began to sing (I'm not going to put all of the song in here but the end, I'm too lazy()  
  
You'll make a lot of new friends  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get a flap! You're in safe hands (thought I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
Then Professor McGonagall stepped forward and said, "When I call your name please come up and I will put the hat on your head. Ellen Minden" A little 11-year-old girl with curly brown hair walked up to the stood and set down and the hat shouted  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
The Hufflepuff table clapped and shouted at the new girl who just joined them.  
  
Somewhere else  
  
A sixteen-year-old girl with silver hair fixed in a braid but it was falling out and she had a white dress with blood and mud on it. She had three stars on her forehead, and a crown with yellow, green, blue and white gems in it, her eyes the color of the ocean. She was running for her dear life through a forest, she saw a Castle up on a mountains and she headed that way. She ran up the steps, and heard people talking and yelling. "She went that way!" "Ok, go after her and get her, we can't let her get away we need that stupid girl. When you find her kill her and take that crown with the gems on it." 'You are not getting this crown with my friend's souls in it.' Thought the young girl. She opened the door and ran in.  
  
At Hogward, Great Hall end of the Sorting Cermontion  
  
"Gryffindors!" shouted the hat. Bob walked over to the Griffindor table.  
  
McGonagall was just going to call the next named when the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked the girl. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and turned around and saw the girl there. "Can someone hel.p" the girl passed out. 


	2. Bad dream, Uncle Snappy?

Princess Geneva: Here is the 2nd chapter in the Princess story. I don't own Harry Potter but I do OWN the Princess Amaire, please don't sue me or try to take the Princess Amaire please. Ladysilverdragon: if you sue her, you won't get any money, I'm the one with all of the money. Just joking.((( Geneva: *Looks at Silver very mean * * Pick up a pan and starts to walk over to Silver * Silver: Maybe you should start the story now??? I want to know who that girl is and what happen to her??? Geneva: Maybe I should but you still in trouble with me, on with the story.( Silver: *Signs and hopes she can survive the story. *  
  
**Change** (Me talking)  
  
'Thinking' "Talking"  
  
On with the Story **************************************************************  
  
"Amaire!!!" yelled Snape, he got up from the teacher's table and ran down where the young girl lay. Dumbledore got up too and followed Snape. "Step aside Snape, we need to take her to the Hospital wing and then I want to see you in my offices." Dumbledore got his wand and made a cot and levitated her to the Hospital wing.  
  
~~~*Five minute later in Dumbledore's office~~~*  
  
"Snape, please tell me who is that girl?" Snape sighed and said, "She is the princess of the Universes. Her name is Amaire Goddess, or just Amaire." "How did she get here?" "I think one-who-shouldn't-be-named attacked her home world. He attacked Amaire today because it was her sixteen birthday and they weren't thinking about fighting, so he attacked and killed everyone she loved and cared about. He killed all of her protectors and family and friends. I'm her uncle who ran away after I had a fight with my sister and she kicked me out of the Castle." Dumbledore just sighed and said, "Ok, when she wakes up she will get sorted in a house and take class. It will take a long time before she will be happy again but with our help she will be able to move on with her life." "I think one-who-shouldn't-be- named didn't kill her because she had this power that makes everyone who lives in her universes live a very long time and he wanted her to come to his side. I have this power too, I'm like 100,000 years old and I think she is 160."  
  
(Silver: that is a long time to live Geneva: yep it is but not as long as her mother, I think if I'm right she is 900,000,000 years old. Silver: *looked at the number and passes out * Geneva: back to the story, don't worry she will wake up soon by the time the story is over she will be back.)  
  
A week later  
  
Amaire woke up and looked around, she sat up, she saw her uncle Snape sitting in a chair asleep. A lady saw her sitting up; she walked over to the bed and said, "Are you hungry Sweetie?" "Yes, where am I?" "You're at a school named, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the safest place in the world." She winked at Amaire and gave her some chocolate; just then Snape woke up and saw his niece had awaken. Amaire said, "Uncle Snippy, he killed them, all of them." Amaire started to cry and Snape just hugged her until she stopped. Just then the door to the room opened and in walked Dumbledore. "Hello your highness" he bowed to her and continued, "We have decided that you should stay here and live with your uncle, that ok with you, Miss Amaire?? "Yes, but I'm not as powerful as my protectors. I was in my 6th year." "I know that Miss Amaire, you get your strength back and then you will be put in a house and start your study again." Madam Pomfery said that Amaire needs her sleep, so Snape hugged his niece, and kissed her head and told her to get better. Then Snape and Dombledore walked out and Amaire laid back down and sleep took over. She dreamed about what had happened that awful day of her birthday.  
  
Dream  
  
"Princess, can I have this dance?" Said a very hot guy with black hair and ocean eyes, he had on a black suit and black shoes. He had a crown he was the crown, Prince of the Moon. The princess smiled and said, "Yes, you can, MoonGod." She put out her hand and MoonGod took it and he led her to the dance floor. He put his hands on her back and she put her hands around his neck, she laid her head on his chest. "Having fun my little Goddess?" Her father said behind her and she let go of MoonGod and hugged her father, he had the same silver hair and back suit and black shoes. He had a big crown with ocean blue, silver, and the color of the sun yellow gems. "I got a surprise for you. Come with me." Amaire's face lit up as she followed her father out of the room into a room where four girls were standing. "Ruben! Tiara! Ruby! Mia!" the young princess ran over to each and hugged them. "I thought you would be in the middle of some great battle or something, Tiara, Mia?" "That was over with over a month ago, we want to surprise you." Just then a big explosion shook the castle and then they heard someone scream. "Amaire, Ruby stay here and don't leave. Your highness where ar.e" Just then someone opened the doors and in walked Voldemort. "Your not aloud here, leave NOW" "I want Princess Amaire. Come here my sweet little princess." "She stays here with us and you..r " Tiara and Mia didn't finish as they were shot in the heart with arrows. "Mia, Tiara, noooooooooo!!!!!" Star, Ruby and Ruben ran over to Mia and Tiara. "Don't die please." "Fight with all you've got Ruben, we trained you to protect the Princess." They both died and their bodies turned into gems and turned into white and green gems on Amaire's head. The girls started to cry harder. Voldemort started to laugh and said, "If you don't want the rest of your family to die come with me now." "She is not going anywhere with you!" said Ruben, as she got ready to fight for her sisters. "Ruby, get the King and Amaire out of here now!" Ruby gripped Amaire's hand and started to run when Voldemort said, "You're not going anywhere Princesses." He shot arrows at Ruby's and Ruben's hearts, their bodies turned into dust and went into the crown on Amaire's head and made the blue and yellow gems. King Universes tried to get to his daughter but just then he fell on the ground and turned into dust. "Come here now and give me your powers or I will kill the rest of your Castle." Amaire got up and went to the closest window and jumped out of it.  
  
(Don't have a heart attack people it's only the first floor.)  
  
When she landed she got back up and started to run for her dear life. She heard Voldemort destroying her Castle and her Court. She started to cry again and fell on the ground, she looked down to see that she had tripped on a root of a tree; she took off her glass sippers and threw herself up again to run. She saw a Castle up on a mountion she ran that way and prayed that they would help her. She got there and ran inside and heard people, she run where the people were talking and clapping. She opened the door and said, "Someone please hel.p" she thought, 'I don't want to die.' Amaire woke up and started to cry again she cried herself back to sleep.  
  
That's it for the 2nd chapters; next chapter is when Amaire gets sorting. What house will she get sorting in?? Will she ever see her friends again?? You have to read and found out. ~.^  
  
Silver: what happen to Amaire??  
  
Geneva: Read the story and find out Silver.  
  
Silver: Ok I will ^.^ 


End file.
